For well over 75 years the internal combustion engine has been mankind's primary source of motive power. It would be difficult to overstate its importance or the engineering effort expended in seeking its perfection. So mature and well understood is the art of internal combustion engine design that most so called "new" engine designs are merely designs made up of choices among a variety of known alternatives. For example, an improved output torque curve can easily be achieved by sacrificing engine fuel economy. Emissions abatement or improved reliability can also be achieved with an increase in cost. Still other objectives can be achieved such as increased power and reduced size and/or weight but normally at a sacrifice of both fuel efficiency and low cost.
The challenge to contemporary designers has been significantly increased by the need to respond to governmentally mandated emissions abatement standards while maintaining or improving fuel efficiency. In view of the mature nature of engine design, it is extremely difficult to extract both improved engine performance and emissions abatement from further innovations of the basic engine designs commercially available today. Yet the need for such innovations has never been greater in view of the series of escalating emissions standards mandated for the future by the United States government and other countries. Attempts to meet these standards includes some designers looking for a completely new engine design.
Traditionally, there have been two primary forms of reciprocating piston or rotary internal combustion engines: diesel and spark ignition engines. While these engine types have similar architecture and mechanical workings, each has distinct operating properties which are vastly different from each other. Diesel and spark ignited engines effectively control the start of combustion (SOC) using simple, yet distinct means. The diesel engine controls the SOC by the timing of fuel injection. In a spark ignited engine, the SOC is controlled by the spark timing. As a result, there are important differences in the advantages and disadvantages of diesel and spark-ignited engines. The major advantage that a spark-ignited natural gas, or gasoline, engine has over a diesel engine is the ability to achieve extremely low NOx and particulate emissions levels. The major advantage that diesel engines have over premixed charge spark ignited engines (such as passenger car gasoline engines and lean burn natural gas engines) is higher thermal efficiency. One key reason for the higher efficiency of diesel engines is the ability to use higher compression ratios than premixed charge spark ignited engines (the compression ratio in premixed charge spark ignited engines has to be kept relatively low to avoid knock). A second key reason for the higher efficiency of diesel engines lies in the ability to control the diesel engine's power output without a throttle. This eliminates the throttling losses of premixed charge spark ignited engines and results in significantly higher efficiency at part load for diesel engines. Typical diesel engines, however, cannot achieve the very low NOx and particulate emissions levels which are possible with premixed charge spark ignited engines. Due to the mixing controlled nature of diesel combustion a large fraction of the fuel exists at a very fuel rich equivalence ratio which is known to lead to particulate emissions. Premixed charge spark ignited engines, on the other hand, have nearly homogeneous air fuel mixtures which tend to be either lean or close to stoichiometric, resulting in very low particulate emissions. A second consideration is that the mixing controlled combustion in diesel engines occurs when the fuel and air exist at a near stoichiometric equivalence ratio which leads to high temperatures. The high temperatures, in turn, cause high NOx emissions. Lean burn premixed charge spark ignited engines, on the other hand, burn their fuel at much leaner equivalence ratios which results in significantly lower temperatures leading to much lower NOx emissions. Stoichiometric premixed charge spark ignited engines, on the other hand, have high NOx emissions due to the high flame temperatures resulting from stoichiometric combustion. However, the virtually oxygen free exhaust allows the NOx emissions to be reduced to very low levels with a three-way catalyst.
Relatively recently, some engine designers have directed their efforts to another type of engine which utilizes premixed charge compression ignition (PCCI) or homogeneous charge compression ignition (HCCI), hereinafter collectively referred to as PCCI. Engines operating on PCCI principles rely on autoignition of a relatively well premixed fuel/air mixture to initiate combustion. Importantly, the fuel and air are mixed, in the intake port or the cylinder, long before ignition occurs. The extent of the mixture may be varied depending on the combustion characteristics desired. Some engines are designed and/or operated to ensure the fuel and air are mixed into a homogeneous, or nearly homogeneous, state. Also, an engine may be specifically designed and/or operated to create a somewhat less homogeneous charge having a small degree of stratification. In both instances, the mixture exists in a premixed state well before ignition occurs and is compressed until the mixture autoignites. Importantly, PCCI combustion is characterized in that: 1) the vast majority of the fuel is sufficiently premixed with the air to form a combustible mixture throughout the charge by the time of ignition and throughout combustion; and 2) combustion is initiated by compression ignition. Unlike a diesel engine, the timing of the fuel delivery, for example the timing of injection, in a PCCI engine does not strongly affect the timing of ignition. The early delivery of fuel in a PCCI engine results in a premixed charge which is very well mixed, and preferably nearly homogeneous, thus reducing emissions, unlike the stratified charge combustion of a diesel which generates higher emissions. Preferably, PCCI combustion is characterized in that most of the mixture is significantly leaner than stoichiometric or heavily diluted to advantageously reduce emissions, unlike the typical diesel engine cycle in which a large portion, or all, of the mixture exists in a rich state during combustion.
An engine operating on PCCI combustion principles has the potential for providing the excellent fuel economy of the diesel engine while providing NOx and particulate emissions levels that are much lower than that of current spark-ignited or diesel engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,481 to Wood discloses a process and engine that is intended to use a homogeneous mixture of fuel and air which is spontaneously ignited. A controlled rate of combustion is said to be obtained by adding exhaust products to the air-fuel mixture. A combustion chamber is connected to the engine cylinder and fuel gas is supplied to the chamber via a check valve. A glow plug is positioned between the combustion chamber and the cylinder. The mixture entering the combustion is heated by the glow plug and by the hot walls of the combustion chamber. The mixture ignites due to the increase in temperature and the increase in pressure resulting from compression. The Wood patent is specifically directed to a two-stroke engine, but generally mentions that the technology could be applied to a four-stroke engine. However, this reference fails to discuss how the exhaust gas recirculation and glow plug would be controlled to optimize the start of combustion and to maintain the optimal start, and duration, of combustion, as load and ambient conditions change. A practical embodiment of this engine is unlikely to be capable of effectively controlling and maintaining PCCI combustion without additional controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,716 issued to Sato et al., discloses a compression ignition type engine which greatly reduces NOx emissions by introducing an evaporated fuel/air mixture into the combustion chamber during the intake event and early in the compression event for self-ignited combustion later in the compression event. The amount of NOx emissions produced by this engine is about one-thirtieth of that produced by a diesel engine. These principles are also set forth in SAE Technical Paper No. 960081, Aoyama, T. et al., "An Experimental Study on Premixed-Charge Compression Ignition Gasoline Engine", Feb. 26, 1996. However, these references do not specifically discuss controlling the timing of the start of combustion and the rate of combustion. Moreover, the engine disclosed in these references only uses the heat generated by compression to ignite the charge, without the use of any preheating. Also, these references do not suggest the controls, nor the manner of operating the controls, necessary to maintain stable combustion. Also, these references only disclose the use of gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,757 issued to Yanagihara et al., discloses a direct injection compression-ignition type engine in which fuel is injected into a combustion chamber during the intake stroke or compression stroke, before 60 degrees BTDC of the compression stroke, so as to reduce the amount of soot and NOx generated to substantially zero. These advantages are achieved by considerably enlarging the mean particle size of the injected fuel from the mean particle size used in conventional combustion processes to prevent the early vaporization of injected fuel after injection and by making the injection timing considerably earlier than conventional injection timing to ensure a uniformed fusion of the injected fuel in the combustion chamber. However, this reference nowhere suggests a manner of actively controlling the combustion history, such as the timing of the start of combustion and/or the duration of combustion.
Researchers have used various other names to refer to PCCI combustion. For example, Onishi, et al. (SAE Technical Paper No. 790501, Feb. 26-Mar. 2, 1979) called it "ATAC", which stands for "Active Thermo-Atmosphere Combustion." Noguchi, et al. (SAE Technical Paper No. 790840, Sep. 10-13, 1979) called it "TS", which stands for "Toyota-Soken", and Najt, et al. (SAE Paper No. 830264, 1983) called it "CIHC", which stands for "compression-ignited homogeneous charge."
Onishi, et al., worked with two-stroke engines. They found that PCCI combustion (ATAC) could be made to occur in a two-stroke engine at low load over a wide speed range. Combustion stability was much better than in the standard engine and there were significant improvements in fuel economy and exhaust emissions. Schlieren photography of the combustion was carried out with results quite similar to those obtained in their combustion studies. It was found that combustion was initiated at many points in the combustion chamber. However, there were small time differences between the start of combustion of these many points. Also, the combustion reactions were found to require a relatively long time compared to conventional spark-ignited flame propagation. To attain PCCI combustion, the following conditions were found to be important. The quantity of mixture and the air/fuel ratio supplied to the cylinder must be uniform from cycle to cycle. The scavenging "directivity" and velocity must have cyclic regularity to ensure the correct condition of the residual gases remaining in the cylinder. The temperature of the combustion chamber walls must be suitable. The scavenging passage inlet must be located at the bottom of the crankcase. It was found that at very light loads, PCCI was not successful because charge temperatures were too low. At very high loads, PCCI was not successful because the residual gas quantity was too low. In between these regions, PCCI combustion was successful.
Noguchi also obtained PCCI combustion in a two-stroke engine. Very stable combustion was observed, with low emissions of hydrocarbons (HC) and improved fuel consumption. Operation in PCCI mode was possible between 800 and 3200 rpm and air/fuel ratios between 11 and 22. Delivery ratios of up to 0.5 could be achieved at idle conditions. They observed that combustion could start at lower temperatures and pressures than those required for conventional diesel combustion. The combustion behavior was different from that of conventional spark-ignited combustion. Ignition occurred at numerous points around the center of the combustion chamber and the flame spread rapidly in all directions. The combustion duration was shorter than that of conventional combustion. It was proven that ignition kernels were not generated from contaminants deposited on the combustion chamber walls (generally presumed to be the cause of "run-on" phenomena in conventional gasoline engines). To gain a better understanding of the combustion, they set up an experimental apparatus for detecting radicals in the combustion chamber. It was found that the radicals showed higher peaks of luminous intensity that disappeared at an earlier time than with conventional spark-ignited combustion. In the case of conventional spark-ignition combustion, all the radicals such as OH, CH, C.sub.2, H, and CHO, HO.sub.2, O were observed at almost the same crank angle. However, with PCCI combustion, CHO, HO.sub.2 and O radicals were detected first, followed by HC, C.sub.2, and H radicals, and finally the OH radical.
Najt, et al. were able to achieve PCCI combustion in a four-stroke engine. They used a CFR single-cylinder engine with a shrouded intake valve. Several compression ratios were tried, and it was found that, although higher ratios would allow combustion at lower charge gas temperatures, they also resulted in excessively fast heat release rates. While a compression ratio of 7.5:1 was satisfactory, a compression ratio of 10:1 was not. Intake temperatures were in the range of 480.degree. K to 800.degree. K. Their average energy release rates were considerably higher than those measured by Onishi and Noguchi.
SAE Paper No. 960742, entitled "Improving the Exhaust Emissions of Two-Stroke Engines by Applying the Activated Radical Combustion", Ishibashi, Y. et al., 1996, is noted as disclosing yet another study of PCCI combustion in a two-stroke engine.
Although Onishi et al., Noguchi et al., Naijt et al. and Ishibashi, et al. have made significant progress in understanding PCCI combustion, these references fail to suggest a practical PCCI engine having a control system capable of maintaining stable, efficient PCCI combustion with low emissions by controlling the time at which combustion occurs, the duration of combustion, the rate of combustion and/or the completeness of combustion. Specifically, these references do not suggest a PCCI engine and control system capable of effectively controlling the start of combustion. Moreover, these references do not suggest a system capable of actively enhancing the engine startability and achieving combustion balancing between the cylinders in a multi-cylinder engine.
SAE Technical Paper No. 892068, entitled "Homogeneous-Charge Compression Ignition (HCCI) Engines", Thring, R., Sep. 25, 1989, investigated PCCI operation of a four stroke engine. The paper found that PCCI required high exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) rates and high intake temperatures. It was shown that PCCI combustion produces fuel economy results comparable to a direct injection diesel engine and, that under favorable conditions, i.e. equivalence ratio of 0.5 and EGR rate of 23%, produces very low cyclic irregularity. This study also concluded that before PCCI can be made practical, it will be necessary to operate an engine in the PCCI mode without the need to supply large amounts of heat energy to the intake. The paper suggests two possibilities: the use of heated surfaces in the combustion chamber and the use of multi-stage turbocharging without intercoolers. However, although this paper suggests further investigating the effects of EGR and intake temperature on the timing of the start of combustion, this paper fails to disclose a system for effectively achieving active control of the start and duration of combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,072 to Inventor discloses another example of a PCCI engine which includes a cylinder head design that prevents excessive stresses and structural damage that PCCI engines inherently tend to cause. Specifically, the head includes a movable accumulator piston which moves to limit the peak cylinder pressure and temperature. However, control over the movement of the piston is merely passive and, therefore, this engine is unlikely to effectively stabilize combustion. Moreover, this reference nowhere suggests controlling the timing at which rapid combustion occurs, nor how such control could be accomplished.
An October 1951 publication entitled "Operating directions--LOHMANN BICYCLE MOTOR" discloses a two-stroke engine operating on PCCI combustion principles. Compression ratio is continuously adjustable based on outside temperature, fuel, speed and load. However, this engine requires the operator control the compression ratio manually. Therefore, this engine could not provide effective active control of combustion to ensure efficient combustion with low emissions throughout all operating conditions. Also, manual adjustment of compression ratio alone, without automatic temperature, equivalence ratio and/or autoignition property control, will not result in stable, optimized combustion throughout all operating conditions.
Conventional "dual fuel" engines operate on both a gaseous fuel mixture and diesel fuel. However, conventional dual fuel engines utilize the timing of the injection of diesel fuel to control the SOC of the fuel/air mixture received from the intake duct. In order to achieve this result, dual fuel engines inject the diesel fuel at approximately top dead center. In addition, the quantity of diesel fuel injected in a dual fuel engine is sufficient to ensure that the gaseous fuel in the combustion chamber ignites and burns virtually completely. As a result, dual fuel engines produce emissions similar to most conventional diesel and natural gas engines. In particular, in known dual fuel engines using diesel fuel and natural gas at high load, only a small amount of diesel fuel is required to start ignition and the emissions produced would be similar to a spark ignited natural gas engine. Under other conditions when substantial diesel fuel is injected, the emissions produced would be similar to a conventional diesel engine.
Consequently, there is a need for an engine operating on PCCI principles which includes a combustion control system capable of effectively controlling the timing of the start of combustion or location of combustion, and the rate or duration of combustion during engine operation.